Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (7 + (1 - 6 \times 2)) \times 7 $
$ = (7 + (1 - 12)) \times 7 $ $ = (7 + (-11)) \times 7 $ $ = (7 - 11) \times 7 $ $ = (-4) \times 7 $ $ = -4 \times 7 $ $ = -28 $